Harry Potter and the True Muggles
by Trephinia Cealyn
Summary: [completed]Third in the Second Generation.
1. Taking Shape

Harry Potter and the True Muggles

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 1 | Taking Shape

'Aphrael, Aphrael...' a mystical voice woke the sleeping muggle, 'Aphrael, take your true form!'

Aphrael screamed and lurched forward. There was a crash and her parents rushed into the room. The teenage muggle had fallen back into her expensive fluffy pillows and was writhing around. The muggle screamed again and seemed to be shrinking. Her muggle mother rushed forward and pulled the muggle daughter to her feet. The muggle girl who was once taller than her mother was now at least a foot shorter. Suddenly the screams became higher pitched as neon green fur pushed it's way out of her skin.

"Arnold what's happening to her?" the muggle mother screamed. The hair was growing longer and the daughter's flesh and bones were receding as she kept shrinking. "What's happening?" The muggle mother pulled out clumps of hair, which only made the daughter scream more.

"Stop that Yvette." Arnold demanded, "You'll only make it worse." He pulled Yvette from the room, "She's just going through one of those stages." Arnold said with false confidence. "She'll be better in the morning."

'Aphrael! Come to me!' The muggle girl was now an inch high furry creature with neon green and yellow hair that made up her body. She had beady eyes that you can buy at craft stores and no mouth. Two white antennas flickered nervously and she had flat paper-thin red feet.

Ginny hummed to herself as she rocked Flute. The five month old was laughing happily. For a human the child was ridiculously advanced. She could already walk. This wasn't much of a feat compared to her brother who had skipped walking and crawling and started right out at running.

"Such a pretty little thing," Ginny said happily. Flute had taken on her father's hair and gray eyes but her face resembled her mothers more than anyone. The combination was stunning and the little girl had the best of both her parent's looks. Her brother looked exactly like Draco down to his toenails. There wasn't any Ginny in him. Flute giggled again and unclenched her fist. She held close to her mother's face. Sitting in the palm of her daughter's hand looking very pleased with itself was a furry one inch tall creature with big red feet. Ginny screamed and almost dropped her daughter.

"What, what is it?" Draco asked running into the room. Ginny had set her daughter into her crib carefully and fallen to the floor.

"In her hand... furry..." Draco peeked into his daughter's hand and saw a little dust ball. He held back his laughter and looked closer. Why the thing was breathing!

"Bloody 'ell..." he reached for the neon green ball of fluff but it jumped out of his way. "Why I don't believe it!" Draco stared at his daughter looking very frightened. "Ginny I'll be back in a few hours I need to go see Dumbledore."

"I don't see what the big deal is Hermione." Harry said for the fifth time. "It's just a ball of fluff." Harry was holding a blue and black one-inch high ball of fur. "And it's wearing a hat." Harry brought it closer to his eyes and a tiny blue spark of light shot out the end of an antenna. "It shocked me!"

"Keep it away from me!" Hermione said from behind the couch. "And don't let it near the children."

"But it's Tom's Hermione," Harry protested. The little Tom had been screaming at the top of his lungs ever since Hermione had snatched it away.

"It's evil! Probably sent by Voldemort." Hermione shrieked. "You should kill it! You shouldn't even be touching it!" Hermione was hysterical by now. "We should show it to Dumbledore! He'd know what it is!"

"Hermione..." Harry trailed off from the look his wife was giving him. "Alright I'll go." He grabbed his cloak and on a whim he took Tom with him, "He needs some air." He explained to his frantic wife, "It'll be easier on you to."

"Don't forget the..." what he wasn't supposed to forget he never found out because he had slammed the door behind him loudly. He wasn't used to Hermione acting as if the sky had fallen on top of her. She was usually calm and composed and it took a lot to unbalance her. She had developed nerves of steel during her few months as a mother. Nothing seemed to upset her... until now.

Ginny walked briskly down the halls of Hogwarts holding her twins and perched on her shoulders sat two content fluff balls. "What did I ever do to deserve this fate?" She muttered to her daughter. She yelled some random types of candy until, "Acid Pop," worked and the Gargoyle statue opened. She ran up the steps and kicked Dumbledore's office door lightly. It was hard to knock with two children in her arms.

"Come in." Dumbledore called softly. Ginny somehow managed to open the door. She started to close it behind her but someone had put his or her foot between the door and the frame.

"Ginny," Harry said slipping into Dumbledore's office and closing it behind him, "What a pleasant surprise!" He spotted the two fluff balls and groaned, "The little furries have infested your house too I suppose."

"Harry," Dumbledore said happily, "please sit, Draco here has just told me all about the strange little creatures." Dumbledore smiled at the furries, as Harry had deemed them, on Ginny's shoulder. "Can I see the little devils?"

"Certainly Professor." Ginny handed her two children over to Draco and scooped the furries off her shoulder and set them into Dumbledore's outstretched hands.

"They are certainly cute little buggers." Dumbledore said smiling at them. "Let me guess Aphrael," he looked at little Flute who giggled, "and Ulath." he looked at Talon who did a sort of twist in Draco's arms and landed feet first on the floor. The little boy ran to Dumbledore and Dumbledore scooped him up. Talon grabbed his furrie and smiled at Dumbledore.

"I have one too," Harry looked down at his son who had a smug look on his face. "Tom refuses to let go of him."

"Azash?" Dumbledore looked inquiringly at Tom. The boy nodded stiffly. "Strange little tykes your three have. Walking and understand human language at an early age. I'm almost positive they can talk. They just don't let on." Flute giggled again. Dumbledore looked over at her and sighed, "Ah, Harry do the other two have furries?" Harry shook his head, waiting for an explanation. "I suggest you sit Miss - Mrs. Malfoy, this might take a while."


	2. Explantations

Harry Potter and the True Muggles

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 2 | Explanations

"I suppose I should have told you this earlier Harry." Dumbledore said apologetically. "I wasn't sure if you could handle it. To be truthful I doubted it. You've stood up to Voldemort countless times but this, this, secret I guess you could call it was greater than any of that put together." Dumbledore paused and muttered under his breath. "One of your three children is the heir of Voldemort." He said bluntly. Harry grimaced but he didn't move, "And for right now that child is Tom." Dumbledore continued.

"What-" Draco started to interrupt but Dumbledore held up a hand for silence. "Let me explain and then you can all ask questions." Dumbledore said sternly, "Exactly a year ago Draco stopped at a dingy old bar on his way to the Weasley's. There he met a man named Pilf. Well he met something named Pilf. Anyway this Pilf gave Draco a potion, which was supposedly pumpkin juice. Draco drank it all down in one gulp. Which was what Pilf was hoping for."

"The potion was designed to affect Harry Potter and Harry Potter only. Somehow when Wormtail was making it he made a mistake and it affected Harry, Draco, and Landrak. The worst thing was that it made for Harry to have three children instead of one. Now the power is split between his three children. For now Tom is the dominant one. Next year it could be Lily or Kalten, or even, Talon although it's highly unlikely."

"There are things we can do to subdue the power until they get to Hogwarts where they will be properly trained, or we can increase the power. Increasing the power would drain more of Voldemort's energy and if we increased it enough... he would die or become less than a squib."

"Now this potion that Voldemort used is very specific, if Tom or one of the other children hasn't found what he/she wants and needs by age 15 he/she will assume the role of Voldemort."

"If he has found what he wants he will assume the role of Voldemort half-heartedly until that thing he wants and needs, most likely a person, comes and finds him and sets him on the right path."

"Any questions?" He looked at them inquiringly. Ginny was staring openmouthed in horror at little Tom.

"I think we should subdue their power." Harry said blandly, "If we shove all of Voldemort's power into my children then they could very well cease to exsist."

"Good choice Harry." Dumbledore said proudly. "I'll need to have all of the children here by next Saturday."

Hermione waited impatiently by the door. After what seemed like hours Harry came home looking rather grim.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked pouncing on Harry. "By the look on your face I'd say something bad!" She looked triumphant, "I knew it! It's one of Voldemort's creatures."

"No Hermione," Harry said firmly, "It's nothing like that. Flute and Talon have the little buggers to."

"Oh dear!" Hermione's hands went up to her face, "That's not good because..." She pulled him into the living room. "Lily and Kalten have one too."

"That means that Cecilia might have one," Harry rushed out the door with Tom still in his arms.

A shriek.

A clatter.

A baby crying.

"What happened?" Landrak yelled in an angry voice. He had just dropped his lunch, all over his pants. "Why'd you scream?" He said poking his head into the room.

"Well it's nothing really," Talia, said offhandedly, "I was just taken off guard."

"Why don't I believe you?" Landrak came closer and peered into his daughters crib carefully, "Aaaahhh!" he screamed. "What is that?"

"It looks like a dust mite to me." Talia scooped it into her hand despite loud protests from her daughter. "How cute!"

"Put that down." Landrak cowered in a chair.

"Sometimes I wonder why you and Hermione aren't together," Harry laughed, "She had the same reaction."

"Ah, Harry." Talia said smiling at his remark, "Have you seen these little furries yet?"

"Interesting, Dumbledore said the same thing." Harry commented, "Anyway, yes I have my three children have one." He continued, "If you go to Hogwarts Saturday Dumbledore will explain it I'm sure."

"We'll be there."

"We? I have work to do," Landrak protested.

"Not anymore."

"She probably ran away Mrs., …" the muggle police officer said while chewing on a sticky doughnut and reading through some top government files.

"Konch," the woman offered and went back to her hysterics, "But I tell you officer! She was turning green with fur sticking out all over the place."

"Do you have pictures?" The officer asked suddenly interested. Mrs. Konch gave him a hard look and shook her head. "You got nothing." He returned to his doughnut. "Phnow listchen hiere," the officer said with his mouth full of doughnut. He swallowed and continued to talk, "If you get me some evidence, any evidence at all, I'll call a search. She most likely ran away and my department don't do run ways."

"What department does…?"

"None of them," the cop laughed hysterically at his joke, "try the door way far down at the very back of the station, the man's a little eccentric but if he takes the job you'll have the best."

"Thank you."


	3. Saturday

Harry Potter and the True Muggles

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 3 | Saturday

On Saturday when Harry and co. arrived at Hogwarts, Snape escorted them up to Dumbledore's office. The babies seemed to remember Snape from the year before. Flute seemed happiest pulling on his hair, which he had washed, and Talon liked to chew his robes.

"They're so cute," Ginny whispered to Draco. He nodded in agreement.

They soon arrived at the office o' Dumbledore. After climbing the stairs, greeting a somewhat overcome Hagrid, and chasing after Flute who had disappeared under the stairs in hot pursuit of her muggle, the group was in very poor spirits and really just wanted to get this over with.

"Ah, welcome." Dumbledore said smiling at them. He stood and waved them to seats. "Subdue their power is it?" He asked Harry and Hermione, they both nodded. "Alright then you'll have to know the stipulations. First of all this charm will only work until they reach 11. There is no reversal once this charm is performed. I can't undo it once I've waved my wand. This will make Voldemort a teensy bit angry so be on the safe side this year."

"Let's just get this over with," Draco was holding onto Talon who clearly needed a nap, "be quick about it."

Dumbledore gave him a stern look, "I'll need the six children here." He conjured up a table. The 'parents' set their children on the table. "Okay this shouldn't take more than a minute." He waved his wand and did a little dance. The six children giggled happily. "Alright you can take them home now."

"That's it?!" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes that's it for now." Dumbledore smiled at the babies. "Mrs. Weasley agreed to take care of them over the school year. They will be safest there."

"But then I won't see them the whole school year and they won't see me and they'll grow up without knowing their mother and they'll consider my mother their mother and everyone will think I'm a horrible person for leaving my poor defenseless children with my mother." Ginny took a deep breath and rambled on, "I can't leave them all alone with only my mother to take care of them. And if Fred and George are there I bet the children will take after them and then they won't get into a good magical college and they'll open joke shops and I'll forever regret leaving them with my mother. I don't think her nerves are good enough to take care of six children. I know she took care of seven but six all at the same time's asking a little much of a person dontcha think? I can't I can't!! That's not fair to Landrak and Talia wouldn't Cecilia like to take care of her grandchild, why can't they stay here with Sirius and Snape like they did before."

"I'll take her home now." Draco said to Dumbledore. Ginny was still talking and it didn't look like she was going stop anytime soon. Dumbledore nodded smiling at the hysterical girl.

"No, no, no I have to straighten things out I have to…"

Draco draped her cloak over her shoulders, "Pick up Flute and let's go,"

"… if they realize that I left them at home for a whole school year…"

Draco pushed her out of the door carefully.

"… I can't ever let them know, but I can't keep a secret from them either…"

He closed the door behind her.

"…WAIT!! I still have to talk to him!!…" Ginny tried to get back in but Draco scooped her and Flute somehow managing to carry Ginny Talon and Flute down the stairs and to their magical ride home. (Yes he did I assure you his sexy self did it)

"That was interesting." Landrak commented to Talia and the Potters. "How can she talk that fast and not pass out?"

"Must be a Weasley trait." Harry speculated.

Hermione disagreed with his postulate, "I think she was just really excited."

"She likes the sound of her voice." Landrak said.


	4. Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the True Muggles  
  
By Trephinia Cealyn  
  
Chapter 4 | Hogwarts  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts was eventful as usual. Ginny and Draco, as usual, tried to find an empty compartment, and as usual, Landrak invanded and took over claiming lordship and dominion over all...  
  
Actually he was trying to escape from Talia who was protesting that she never actually got proposed to...  
  
Harry soon jumped into the compartment evading Hermione with an act of complete bravery. She wanted another kid and he wasn't ready to handle the legal implications that it implied.  
  
Ginny soon left the compartment in search of Talia and Hermione, she was very angered at the fact that Landrak and Harry invaded the compartment. She was off to inform the aformentioned ladies where their aformentioned husbands had taken shelter and refuge.  
  
^.~ - ~*~ - O.o  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Ginny huffed in an exasperated manner, "I order you two to leave now before I have to do something that we'll both regret!" She threatened pointing a finger at Harry and Landrak.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny but we can't leave." Harry intoned in an apologetic manner.  
  
Lanrak nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well then there's only one thing to do," Ginny proclaimed, "and I really don't want to... where did you say Hermione and Talia were?" They stared at her in shock.  
  
"You-you wouldn't..." Landrak stuttered.  
  
"Yes I would, and I will." Ginny said with an evil little smirk, "Nevermind, I'll find them myself."  
  
"Draco, stop her..." Harry pleaded.  
  
Draco shrugged, "It's out of my hands, maybe you should have proposed... and maybe you should go talk to her about the whole baby thing."  
  
"But-but..." Landrak said in a clearly pathetic manner.  
  
"Ta-ta" Ginny shut the door with a smile.  
  
"That is an evil woman." Harry complained. Draco punched him in the eye.  
  
^.~ - ~*~ - O.o  
  
"I don't want to go to the sorting," Ron complained, "it's soo boring."  
  
"We could go do other things." Neville said with a wink, "Other much more entertaining things."  
  
It's a sad sad day when Neville Longbottom tries to be sexy.  
  
Ron grinned, "Why yes we could!"  
  
An even sadder day when Ron Weasley falls for his charm.  
  
^.~ - ~*~ - O.o - INTERMISSION - ^.~ - ~*~ - O.o  
  
"Ginny! Ginny!" Lila yelled from way down at the end of the hall, "Ginny, wait!"  
  
"Yes Lila darling, what is it that you want?" Ginny said after the girl caught up with her.  
  
"How *deep breath* was *deep breath* the *cough* wedding *weeze*?" Lila said between gulps of air.  
  
"It was wonderful." Ginny replied in a misty sort of tone.  
  
Lila still taking in deep breaths of air managed a word, "Oh *COUGH COUGH*?"  
  
"Yes it was," Ginny turned sharply around, a feat Lila couldn't manage in her condition, "I have to go... do other things."  
  
"Ginny wait," coughing, and hacking, and falling noises, "Ow my toe."  
  
^.~ - ~*~ - O.o  
  
"Hermione our children are about 3 months old, roughly, they can't read, and if they could I don't think they'd want to."  
  
"THREE MONTHS OLD ROUGHLY?" Hermione yelled. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW OLD OUR CHILDREN ARE!?"  
  
"Well... er, not really..." Harry said in a cute little adorable sweet *crumples under Hermione's glare* bashful tone.  
  
"Get out!" Hermione said dangerously.  
  
"What?" Harry said confused.  
  
"Take the writer and go somewhere else." Hermione said in a displeased voice.  
  
*Trephinia Cealyn steps onto set*  
  
"Hermione you ungrateful wench!" Trephinia yells.  
  
*Trephinia Cealyn exits set pulling an emotionlly unbalanced Harry with her*  
  
^.~ - ~*~ - O.o  
  
"Crabbe your not on fire." Draco said placatingly, "That was just a trick Evie pulled three years ago."  
  
"I'm MELTING." Crabbe shouted.  
  
"How do they remember these things?!" Draco muttered walking away from Crabbe's sheer stupidity. "Even Potter isn't this dumb." 


	5. Back to Life, Back to Reality

Harry Potter and the True Muggles  
  
By Trephinia Cealyn  
  
Chapter 5 | Back To Life, Back To Reality  
  
In the Gryffindor sixth year girl's dormitory room, Ginny was franticly trying to complete her potions essay, which just happened to be due the next period.  
  
"Lila quick! What are the twelve uses of Dragon's Blood?!?!" Ginny asked.  
  
"You don't know that? We've been learning that since our first year." Lila answered annoyingly.  
  
"Just tell me." Ginny ordered.  
  
"No." Lila said in a stubborn tone, "I have to go... do other things."  
  
"Lila!" Ginny said with exasperation.  
  
"I'm not going to do your homework for you Ginny." Lila answered testily.  
  
"Fine then, I'll go ask Hermione." Ginny stalked out in a huff without, THE HORROR, brushing her hair. Ginny, looking for Hermione and not being able to find her, threw a fit and chucked her potions book at Ron's head. The book landed open to a page entitled, `Twelve Uses for Dragon's Blood.' Ginny gave a delighted little shriek and ran forward. "I found it! I found it!"  
  
She scooped up the book and ran back up the stairs to her dormitory. She jumped on her bed and unrolled her potions essay. Dipping her quill into the inkwell she frantically copied the twelve uses for Dragon's blood.  
  
"Ginny come on you'll be late!" Lila yelled from the stairs. Ginny scooped up her books and things and dumped them into her bag. She hefted the bag up on one shoulder and ran down the steps out the portrait and strait into an unsuspecting seven year Slytherin.  
  
"Oh dear I'm dreadfully sorry." Ginny said from the ground. She was hurriedly shoving her things into the bag. "I wasn't looking where I was going and I'll be late to Potions class if I don't..."  
  
"S'alright love," Draco said smiling at her.  
  
Ginny looked up, "Draco!" She threw her arms around him spilling ink on his expensive robes. "Oh dear..."  
  
Draco looked down at his robes and back at her. She was biting her lip in apprehension. He looked back at the stain and started to laugh, with a wave of his wand it was gone and all that remained of the accident was the overturned inkbottle lying on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ginny said in a meek voice. Draco laughed again and caught her up in his arms.  
  
"Now how about I escort you down to Potions to avoid any more of these accidents." Draco said with a grin.  
  
"That would be much appreciated." Ginny said smiling back. They reached potions with thirty seconds to spare. "Thanks Draco."  
  
"Any time love," he replied with a wink and a hug and a kiss and... and... and... umm... then he left!  
  
Ginny sighed watching his retreating figure with sparkles of love in her eyes.  
  
"Miss-er Mrs. Malfoy- er... Ginny Weas- Malfoy, GET IN THIS CLASSROOM NOW CHILD!" Snape yelled.  
  
"Sorry," she sauntered over to her seat next to Lila and pulled out her essay.  
  
"Yes, well that's quite alright," Snape said in a huffy manner, "About the essays that were due today... their not."  
  
"But-but Professor!" Ginny protested, "Do you know what I had to go through to get that essay done?!"  
  
Snape held up his hand for silence, "If you would like you can hand it in for extra credit."  
  
"How much?" Ginny asked shrewdly.  
  
"I don't know!" Snape flung his hands up into the air, "You should be happy I'm giving you extra points."  
  
"Well," Ginny explained, "I want to know if it's worth my effort to hand it in now or if I should keep it for later in case I get a bad grade on a test, quiz, or homework assignment."  
  
"Let me put it this way," Snape said walking towards her desk, "If you don't hand it in now... you won't ever get credit for it."  
  
"Well then that puts a different light on things!" Ginny exclaimed and handed him the essay, "It's 10 feet long, 5 more feet then you asked for, I should get extra-extra credit."  
  
Snape, for maybe the first time in his career, threw back his head and laughed. "I knew it was a good idea when Draco married her." Snape said, "Finally someone with a sense of humor."  
  
"I wasn't trying to be funny," Ginny muttered.  
  
Snape leaned close to her and whispered, "That's the best part my dear."  
  
"Hmmph." Ginny hmmphed.  
  
After Snape had recovered from his bout with the giggles class resumed somewhat normally. The incident of Snape laughing had soon reached almost every student and a few of the teachers. Ginny was revered as a goddess. The first person to ever make Snape laugh... willingly! Why that person must have special powers.  
  
"What have you done?" Draco asked her during lunch.  
  
Ginny gave him an innocent look, "I didn't mean to..."  
  
"I know that but... why me?"  
  
"Because you're a sexy wonderful husband and almost everyone loves you except Potter."  
  
"I know, that's the point... why me!" 


	6. Death Awaits

Harry Potter and the True Muggles

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 6 | Death Awaits

          Laughter, smiling faces… sitting around with the ones who were loved… 

          A rustle of fabric…

          The scraping sound of metal on metal…

          A scream…

          The Great Hall filled to the brim with students all chattering away happily about the announcement. Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Talia, Landrak, and Draco. Together, how it should be, how it will always be, how it will end.

          "Virginia Weasley." Ginny turned sharply, a slumped hooded figure walking towards the table. 

           Ginny gasped, "Pilf." She stood up overturning her chair.

          "Ginny," Draco stood in Pilf's way.

          Pilf drew nearer and threw off his hood. He reached for his waist drawing out a blood-encrusted dagger. He grabbed Draco's hand and threw him on the table with a loud cracking noise.

          "Out of the way boy," Pilf said as he shoved the dagger into Ginny's stomach.

          Draco sat up. He looked at Ginny who was kneeling in front of Pilf and clawing the stone floor.

          "Ginny!" He was at her side in a minute holding her close and trying to pull the dagger out.

          Ginny turned her head towards him slowly. Her face blue tinged, and her tongue black. 

          "I can't leave them."

          She lifted her hand up to touch his face and slumped forward.

          "No…" Draco whispered still holding her cold lifeless body, "Please… no… no." 

          Ron rushed forward.

          He grabbed his sisters body out of Draco's hands.

          "You led her to this." He said leveling a finger in Draco's tear strewn face, "You led her to this fate."

          Hermione rushed to Draco's side.

          "Ron stop it." She said in tears, "It's no one's fault." 

          Ron dropped Ginny's body and fell next to it. He rolled over onto his back. His face a light bluish color and his tongue had begun to turn black.

          "Ron no!"

          Neville ran forward cutting his foot on the dagger.

          "Don't leave me."

          Neville fell to the ground face up. His tongue dropped out. It was black.

          _An airy breeze tickled Draco's face._

_          'Poison' a familiar, yet, tainted, voice said._

_          The breeze was gone._

"Don't touch the knife it's poison!" Draco yelled. 

          Dumbledore picked it up, "He's right."

          Hermione looked at Draco quizzically, "How did you know?"

          "I- it- intuition," he snapped, "now leave me alone."

          He ran out of the Great Hall the doors slamming behind him. A bloody mess lay on the castle stairs. Draco tripped over it and flew into the air.

          "It has begun," A voice boomed in pain and agony.

          Draco smashed head first into a rock.


	7. Four Dead, How Many More Will Fall?

Harry Potter and the True Muggles

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 7 | Four Dead, How Many More Will Fall?

          "Hagrid!" Harry shrieked. His first friend in the Wizarding World lay dead at his feet. "Why is this happening?" He yelled to no one in particular. 

          Dumbledore walked forward teary eyed. "Come along Harry."

          "Hagrid…" Harry sighed and followed Dumbledore back into the school. 

          Madame Pompfrey rushed out and surveyed the damage. She walked briskly over to Draco's side.

          "He's still alive." She said in wonder, "And after smashing into that rock to."

          She conjured up a stretcher and placed Draco onto it carefully. 

          "Poor boy," she said sadly. 

          Draco stirred and his eyes snapped open, "Where's Ginny?" 

          Madame Pompfrey looked at him sadly, "She's dead Draco."

          "No." Draco said sitting up, "No, she isn't… she can't be."

          "Draco she is dead," Pompfrey said carefully.

          "You're lying," Draco yelled and jumped off the stretcher. He swayed slightly and almost tripped trying to catch his balance.

          "Mr. Malfoy!" Pompfrey said in horror, "You shouldn't be running around."

          Draco pushed past her and ran into the building. He stopped as he saw Mrs. Weasley leaning over Ginny.

          "No," he whispered, "NO!" 

          Mrs. Weasley looked up at him, "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry." 

          Draco stared at the floor, "You're lying," he said quietly.

          "What was that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

          Draco looked up at her, "You're lying…" He yelled, "…You're all lying… Why are you lying to me?" He dropped to the floor breaking out into hysterics. Mrs. Weasley rushed over and pulled him into her arms.

          "It's okay Draco." She said comfortingly.

          "It's not okay!" He screamed and pushed her away, "It'll never be okay." He said quieter. He backed away from her and turned around. 1-585-394-8782, 35 Dungan Street, Canandaigua, New York 14424(send me something… I dare you to). He was shaking slightly and his world had just fallen apart. "It's not fair!" He said as he kicked the wall.

          "Draco…" Mrs. Weasley said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

          Draco pulled away and stalked off, "Just leave me alone… if she's dead then I might as well be too."

          "Draco no!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Albus! Arthur! Come quick!"

          Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley rushed into the hall.

          "What's wrong Molly?" Mr. Weasley asked.

          Mrs. Weasley gestured towards Draco, "He's going to kill himself."

          "Now Molly don't be silly." Arthur said walking towards Draco.

          Draco backed away, "I am to!" He protested.

          Dumbledore set a hand on Arthur's arm, "He's not all together right now Arthur, move slowly." Dumbledore instructed, "We may have to tie him up."

          "But Albus…" Arthur protested. "…He's just a child."

          Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid your daughter's death has upset him terribly."

          Arthur choked back a sob and forced a smile, "I suppose so yes."

          Draco pulled out a pocketknife and started slashing at his wrists.

          "Stop him!" Arthur yelled and jumped on Draco wrenching the knife out of his grasp.

          Draco glared at him and then smiled, "At least I'll see her in heaven."

          Harry was weeping openly in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione sitting close by had her head buried in a pillow. A few of the other Gryffindors were also teary eyes.

          "Harry," Hermione said looking up from her soggy pillow. She reached out a hand and placed it on Harry's wrist pulling him close to her.

          "Oh Hermione," Harry said falling into her arms, "He was like a brother to me!"

          Hermione snuggled closer to him, "I know Harry, I know."

          "And Hagrid… he didn't deserve that fate." Harry continued still crying, "He was my first friend in the Wizarding World. Did you know that?" Hermione shook her head. "And now he's-he's dead." He let out a heart-wrenching wail and pulled Hermione closer, almost crushing her in his grip. She ran her finger through his hair and cried a bit more.

          Draco pulled against the chains and screamed something incomprehensible. 

          "What's wrong with him?" Mrs. Weasley asked Dumbledore concerned for her son-in-law.

          "His grief has driven him to insanity." Dumbledore said gravely. 

          Mrs. Weasley gasped, "What will cure him?"

          "Nothing for now, Arthur has gone to get his children." Dumbledore looked sadly at Draco, "They might be able to help, even in the slightest."

          "Is there anything you can do…" Mrs. Weasley asked hopefully.

          "There is no cure for insanity." Dumbledore replied.

          Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "No I meant… about Ginny… can you bring her back?"

          Dumbledore looked at her sharply, "No."

          Mrs. Weasley nodded stiffly and left her shoulders shaking sadly.


	8. Grief

Harry Potter and the True Muggles

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 8 | Grief

          "I've got the children Dumbledore." Mr. Weasley said carrying Flute and Talon gently.

          "Good," Dumbledore said, "Let's bring them to Draco, see how he reacts."

          "Alright," Mr. Weasley agreed and followed Dumbledore down to the room where they were keeping a very disgruntled, angry, confused, and a tiny bit disturbed Draco.

          "Draco we have your children here," Dumbledore said calmly.

          Draco looked up, "Child-children."

          "Yes, would you like to see them?" Dumbledore asked taking Flute from Mr. Weasley's arms and bringing her closer to Draco.

          Draco nodded and smiled down at Flute. Then a look of horror crossed his face. 

          "Ginny!" He shrieked and pulled away from Flute. Flute startled by the outburst started to cry.

          "Quick Arthur hand me Talon." Dumbledore set Flute in Mr. Weasley's arm and grabbed Talon gently, "Look upon your son Draco."

          Draco shook his head and clamped his eyes shut still whimpering. 

          "Oh go on, he won't hurt you, he's only a baby." Dumbledore said soothingly.

          Draco leaned slowly closer and peered into the blankets. He smiled and moved to hold Talon but the chains stopped him.

          Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with delight. He motioned to Filch to take off the chains. He handed Talon to Draco silently.

          Hermione looked in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot, she hadn't slept a wink, and her hair was a disaster. Putting all that aside there was still the fact that Ron was dead, he wasn't coming back, Neville dead also, and Ginny. Draco was crazy and locked up in a room somewhere. Hagrid had died to.

          "Hermione," Parvati said from behind, "are you alright?"

          "No," Hermione replied somewhat coldly, "do you think you could tell Professor McGonagle that I'm going to take a few days off?"

          Lavender gasped, "A few days off, Hermione are you sure your feeling alright?"

          "No, I already told you that." Hermione snapped. She picked up her comb and ran it angrily through her hair, "Of course I'm not alright."

          "Hermione," Parvati said attempting a smile, "We're sorry, really we are."

          "I don't need your sympathy." Hermione slammed the comb down and stalked into the bathroom.

          Parvati and Lavender exchanged frightened glances, "Should we tell her?" Lavender said after an uncomfortable silence.

          "Let's wait a few years," Parvati said, "She might not be so angry then."

          Harry punched his pillow, a couple times and then he looked for something breakable. He spotted his broom. Just as he was about to grab it and snap it across his knee rough hands pulled him back and threw him on the bed.

          "Harry calm down," Dean said sitting on Harry's stomach to keep him there.

          Harry pushed Dean off and reached for his Firebolt again. He was pulled back onto the bed and ties were swiftly conjured.

          "You know you'll regret that." Seamus said with authority. 

          Harry glared at them both, "Untie me!"

          "Now we can't do that Harry," they said almost in unison, "once your finished with your stuff you'll most likely move onto ours."

          "Rightio then old chap," Dean said grinning at Harry, "we have class. We'll tell McGonagle your ill."

          "Let me go!" Harry yelled after them, "Oh this is great, just great."

          Talia was humming softly to herself and moving about her dorm room dancing a little but mostly getting ready for class. Landrak entered a haunted look in his eyes. 

          "How can you be so happy?" he accused, "People just died Talia."

          "I wasn't a friend with any of them. I didn't really know them." She said still flitting about.

          "You were friends with Ginny!" He countered. 

          She stopped and turned to look at him, "Oh, I suppose your right."

          "Well aren't you going to cry or something!" he shouted waving his wand about.

          Talia smiled and laughed at him, "What good is that going to do? Tears can't bring her back. I'll mourn in my own fashion thank you love."

          "But Talia," he said in exasperation.

          Talia gave him a stern look, "Don't worry about it Landrak." She said turning her back on him.

          "Alright," he said sullenly.

          Talia turned smiling at him, "Well then! What do you want to do?"

          "I'm going to see Draco," Landrak slammed the door behind him.

          "Well that was a trifle bit rude." Talia said offended.


	9. Sleeping Death

Harry Potter and the True Muggles

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 9 | Sleeping Death

"Where am I?" 

"Go back to sleep."

"Why-what's happening?" 

"Just go to sleep."

"Where is he?"

"Who?" 

"You know who I mean."

"Go back-"

"Don't tell me to 'go back to sleep!' I'm not tired!"

"You should be."

"Well… I'm (yawn) not… tired."

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe you of course."

As the Graduation Banquet, held in honor of Hagrid, came to an end Draco stood slowly. "I'd like to make a toast to Ginny Weasley." He choked out. Then picking up his children he left quite calmly. 

"That was nice." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. Harry nodded in agreement. 

"We should go," Landrak said a bit stiffly to Talia, he was still upset with her.

Talia smiled at him, "Now wasn't that fun." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Could you please not do that?" Landrak groaned.

"Do what?" Talia said with a little smirk, "Oh Landrak you take things to seriously!" 

Landrak glared at her. She gave him a sickeningly sweet smile and scooped up Cecilia, "We must away." She said to Hermione and Harry. Hermione nodded not really listening to her.

**Five Years Later**

Over the years Draco had convinced himself that Ginny never existed and when someone, trying to convince him otherwise, asked about Flute and Talon his reply was, 'They were always there.' And that would be that.

"Father," Flute said eyeing the five place settings, "Who else is coming for breakfast?"

"What are you talking about child?" Draco spat out angrily and turned around to see what she happened to be talking about, "Talon, you, me, and Tom." He pointed at the plates as he said the names. He spun back around to check on the sizzling bacon satisfied with his answer.

"Father," Flute said with caution, "Tom isn't here."

"Well where is he!" Draco exclaimed, "I made that boy food!"

"He's at his house." Talon said coming into the kitchen still in his pajamas, "Harry said that he was spending to much time with Malfoys."

"You can't spend to much time with Malfoys!" Draco said angrily, "Where's my cloak?" 

"In the closet." Flute said sighing, "I'll go fetch it for you."

"Never you mind! I'll go by Floo Powder." Draco said changing his mind, "It's time Potter and I had a chat."

Flute sighed again as an angry Draco left the room muttering about Potter. 

"Get me some eggs." Talon demanded as he slouched in the chair rubbing his eyes, "Why is it so bright in here?"

Flute dumped some eggs on his plate and hers and set about devouring him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Talon said with horror. 

"What?" Flute asked with her mouth full. 

"The uh- oh I don't know- Bacon!?" Talon yelled at her.

Flute stared at him, "Get your own stinking bacon!" She retorted.

"Why I ought to!" Talon threatened.

"Ought to what?" Flute challenged, "Hit me? Go ahead!"

Talon pushed her off her chair and they started rolling about in sibling rivalry. Flute grabbed a piece of Bacon and shoved it into Talon's mouth choking him. Soon both of them were reduced to a fit of giggles.

"What is going on here?" Draco yelled, "Is this how Malfoy's behave? Laughing? Wasting food!" Talon and Flute froze.

"Hullo," Tom said from his said trying not to laugh.

"I need to take a shower." Flute said shoving Tom out of the way.

"You get back here miss!" Draco yelled after her.

"Yeah I need to show Tom my uh broom." Talon grabbed Tom's hand and ran towards his rooms.

"You get back here too! Tom needs to eat!" Draco yelled.

"Just keep running," Talon said to Tom.

Later in the extensive Malfoy gardens Talon and Tom were flying on brooms that were so low to the ground their feet skimmed the grass. Seeing as how they were only five it was still much fun and they were pretending to play Quidditch.

"Can I play too?" Flute said meekly.

Talon sneered at her, "Girls can't play Quidditch."

Flute glared at him and took a running leap knocking him off his broom and onto the grass. "They can to! Take it back."

"Never!" Talon yelled back.

Flute jumped on his broom and shot off slamming into Tom who was barely able to hold onto his broomstick. 

"That's not fair!" Tom yelled and pushed back. 

"Hey get your own broom!" Talon yelled at her.

Flute turned her broom towards him; "I like yours better, so there." 


	10. Walking With Thee

Harry Potter and the True Muggles

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 10 | Walking With Thee

          "Flute!" Talon yelled into his sister's ear, "Flute! Wake up!"

          Flute yawned rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head.

          "Flute!" Talon yelled louder and pulled the covers off Flute. 

          Flute sat up threw her pillow at Talon, who ducked, and said in a very annoyed voice, "What do you want?" The pillow hit Tom who was standing behind Talon, "Oops, sorry Tom."

          "Flute!" Talon yelled again in an obvious state of happiness.

          "WHAT?!" she screeched.

          Talon grinned, "Tom's dad is inviting us to go to a Quidditch Match! In celebration of our 7th birthday!"

          "Oh! You reminded me!" Flute dived under her bed and resurfaced with a pile of wrapped packages. "These are for you," she handed Tom a few off the top of the pile, "your sister and brother, and these are for you," she handed some to Talon, "these are for Cecilia, but I'll give them to her later."

          "Gee thanks Flute!" Tom ripped the paper off of his presents.

          "Flute," Talon said after he had counted his presents, "you got Tom more than me. And being your brother I deserve more."

          Flute gave him an evil little smirk, "You didn't even get me anything."

          "Well neither did he!" Talon protested.

          "Uh, yes I did," Tom said defending his interests. He reached into his pocket a pulled out a long slender box. "Here," he threw it to Flute.

          Flute pulled off the wrappings and opened the box. "It's a locket… with your picture in it…"

          "Since I'm the son of Harry Potter and being famous, I thought it would save you all of the trouble of cutting out pictures from magazines," Tom explained crossing the room to sit next to her.

          "I do not cut pictures out of magazines!" Flute said jumping up and holding the locket threateningly in front of his face. 

          "If you don't want it." Tom said taking hold of the end and pulling it away from her.

          "I never said that!" Flute said grabbing the chain back from him. Tom shrugged smiling knowingly. 

          "We have to leave soon if we want to make it to the game." Talon informed them.

          "Who said you could go?"

          "Tom's dad did," Flute replied. "Uh, father! Uhmm could we go with Tom to a Quidditch Match?"

          "No," Draco replied from his spot in the doorway. "I have other plans for you children."

          "But…" Talon protested.

          "Silence!" Draco ordered, "I'm sorry Thomas they'll have to join you later."

          "Bye," Tom said empathetically.

          "Father that's not fair!" Flute protested while putting the necklace on. 

          Draco strode across the room, "Excuse me?" he said in his most dangerous voice.

          "Are you deaf?" Flute said quietly, "I said that's not fair."

          "How dare you talk back to me!" Draco yelled losing his temper.

          "You'd better get used to it, Father," Flute spat out.

          "You are punished for an indefinite amount of time!" Draco shouted. 

          "Good I don't like you anyway!" Flute screamed back, "At least I won't have to put up with the stench."

          "You're asking for it!" Draco spluttered.

          "Asking for what? You won't hit me!" Flute turned and flounced over to her bed.

          Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Don't bet on it child." He let go of her arm giving her a little shove and pulled Talon with him out the door. "Your sister will remain in her room without any human contact or food until she apologizes." Draco said before closing the door.

          "I guess I'll just starve to death then father!" Flute yelled after him pounding on the door and pulling on the handle.


	11. Karma Police

Harry Potter and the True Muggles 

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 11 | Karma Police

          _Knock. Knock._

"Come in, come in." A kind voice called. 

          The door creaked open slowly, a middle-aged woman with course brown hair stumbled in. She had circles under her eyes and her hair was a bit greasy. She had a frown on her face and her fingernails were cracked with dirt underneath them. She looked unkempt and not very clean. A pitying sight indeed. 

          "Are you, or do you know where I can find, Mr. Delmont?" The woman asked her eyelids shut tight in silent hope. She shuffled into the room a bit and hugged her purse to her chest mumbling under her breath.

          "I am he." The man said. He sat in a high backed chair turned away from the woman. "Please sit." His voice sounded amused and he laughed. 

          "You have no idea how long I have been looking for you Mr. Delmont!" The woman said her face breaking into a smile. She sat in a rough wooden chair placed a foot or so away from the desk. She pulled the chair closer to the desk and set her hands on her knees.

          "You'd be surprised at how much I know." The man mumbled too low for the woman to hear. 

          "What was that?" the woman asked after setting down her bags carefully. She waited for a reply but none was offered. After a few moments of tense silence she continued speaking fast and not breathing in between sentences, "My name is Yvette Konch and I've been going from department to department looking for you. They say you're the best! I've been looking for 10 years…"

          "Silence." The man said gently stopping her babble, "Just tell me your problem."

          The woman leaned forward and said with a hushed voice full of pain, "My daughter disappeared 10 years ago, she just vanished right before my eyes…"

          The chair moved ever so slightly, tipping backwards, "Tell me what happened I need to know every detail." 

          Yvette nodded and continued in a hushed voice afraid of being overheard, "My husband and I were settling down to bed when we heard a crash from our daughter's room. Now the crash wasn't abnormal, my daughter always broke things, and the abnormal part was the scream that followed it. So, I get up and I run into her room to check on her, I don't really remember that much about this part. I think she was on the floor squirming… and it looked as though she had… grown… fur. The weird thing about the fur was that it was GREEN and YELLOW!! Also on the top of her head two antennae were, dare I say, 'growing'!"

          "Anything else unusual?" the man prompted, almost sounding eager

          She nodded and then continued in a louder voice, "She started to shrink! SHRINK!!" the woman yelled, "At first it wasn't noticeable but then, THEN she got so small and tiny that she must have only been an inch or so high!"

          "Did she scream at all?" the man asked his voice going hard.

          "Yes it was very high-pitched but it faded as she decreased in size." The woman said in one breath.

          "No one to hear you scream." The man mumbled coldly.

          "Excuse me!" the woman said slightly offended.

          "Shut up." The man yelled, he turned the chair ever so slightly, "Do you think I could kill you with just two simple little words?"

          "If you don't want to help me…" the woman started to say. He silenced her with a raised hand. His face was hidden in the shadows. 

          "Answer the question," he interrupted.

          "No." She answered looking at him defiantly, "No, you can't kill me with two words.

          "Mind if I prove you wrong?" He said standing and removing a long slender stick from his pocket. 

          "I don't think you can." She said standing ad preparing to leave. "You're just a foolish old man… all I want is my daughter back… all I want is… to be at home… you were supposed to help me… but all you do is…"

          "Enough of this chatter! AVADA KEDARVA!" he yelled, a flash of green and then a thump. "Foolish muggle… no one can help you now… no one."


	12. Into the Void

Harry Potter and the True Muggles

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 12 | Into the Void

          Flute jumped onto the grass and ran after Tom. "Hey Tom wait!" 

          Tom turned around slowly, "Took you long enough, where's Talon?"

          "Uh, he's not coming." Flute said quickly and smiled, "Let's go, before **he** notices I'm gone." She said quickly.

          "Before who notices?" Tom asked.

          "FLUTE SEPHRENIA MALFOY!" came a shout from the house.

          "My father! Now would be a good time to get out of here!" Flute said grabbing Tom's hand and pulling him behind a bush, "How **did** you get here?!"

          "I flew," Tom said nervously eyeing her doorstep where a furious Draco stood, "Isn't this a little dangerous to our health?"

          "Where's the broomstick?!" Flute said ignoring him, she turned around spotted it. She took a running leap hopped on, "Quick! Fly this thing out of here!"

          "Where are you going child?" Draco said flinging the door of his house open. 

          Flute didn't turn around but dragged Tom on the broom with her and kicked off. "Bye Father!"

          "Oh you'll pay for this Potter!" Draco yelled after Tom shaking his fist, "You can't kidnap my daughter and get away with it! You have to ask permission!"

          Tom shuddered, "He's not going to hold a grudge is he."

          "Oh, I don't know." Flute said rather calmly considering the situation. "Which way is the Quidditch match?"

          "That way," Tom swung his leg over the broom and took control of the flying aspect.

          "I'm so jealous!" Flute shouted into his ear.

          "Of what?" he yelled back.

          Flute glared at his back, "Maybe of you broom! Just maybe?" 

          "Oh, it was a birthday present."

          "I'm still jealous." Flute pouted.

          Tom smirked back at her, "Do you want to fly?"

          "Yes!" Flute exclaimed.

          Tom turned forward and smiled, "Sorry Flute, you know girls can't fly as well."

          "WHAT!" Flute shrieked. "Why you little piece of scum!" She pummeled his back. (It didn't hurt him of course.)

          Tom laughed and started descending. "You're gonna have to do better than that!"

          Flute stopped hitting him and covered his eyes. "Try and fly now!"

          Tom panicked and stopped the broom. It dropped fast. 

          "Tom!" Flute yelled and uncovered his eyes to cover her own. 

          The broom landed safely near the World Cup Stadium, "You can uncover your eyes now."

          "Hmmph." Flute jumped off the broom and ran up the stairs to the others.

          "Flute! Oh we're glad you could make it." Hermione said happily. "They just started… where's Talon?"

          "He couldn't make it." Flute mumbled, "He told me to tell you he's dreadfully sorry and that you can expect him next time."

          "That's a pity," Hermione said sadly. "Sit here my dear. How's your father?"

          Flute shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "He's okay." Flute said quietly. "He's very… erm… very… strict?"

          "Oh, well that sounds like the Draco I know!" Hermione said laughing, "Ever since…"

          "Ever since what?" Tom asked placing himself next to Flute.

          "Nothing dear." Hermione turned toward the match quickly. 

          "And Potter's racing towards the snitch!" the announcer shouted, "FOUL!"

          Harry spiraled downwards holding on to his broom with one hand. He tried to swing his legs up but the seeker from the other side rammed into him from behind, he lost his hold and fell.

          "NO!" Tom yelled jumping out of his seat and holding his arm out chest level. His fingers pointing straight up and his palm directed towards Harry. Harry stopped in midair and floated back to his broom.

          "Wow." Flute said staring at Tom. Hermione leaned forward and looked over at Tom eyes wide open in shock.

          "Ach," Tom said and crumpled back into his seat holding his left shoulder.

          "Hello Flute," Harry said smiling at the girl. They had returned to the Potter residence, situated next to the Burrow, "Heard you snuck away from home? Draco had you grounded."

          "How'd you know?" Flute countered. 

          Harry smiled at her and winked, "An owl just arrived. He sounded very mad."

          "You-you aren't going to send me home are you?" Flute stared up at him pleadingly.

          "No, of course not," Harry laughed and ruffled her hair, "You can stay as long as you like."

          "Really!?" Harry nodded smiling at her, "Oh thank you thank you thank you Mr. Potter!" Flute flung her arms around his waist and then ran off to join Tom, Kalten, and Lily outside. 


	13. The Locket

Harry Potter and the True Muggles

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 13 | The Locket

          "Thomas," Harry said shortly, "I want an answer. What did you do?"

          Tom looked at the floor, "My name's Tom."

          Harry sighed, "I'm not trying to reprimand you… it's just, you didn't have a wand… and well how?!" 

          "I just did it okay!" Tom yelled, "I didn't think about it. If you really want to know I'll tell you what went through my mind. 'Dad-falling-help.' That's it!"

          "Tom, that's," Harry scratched his head, "I know why you did it, but how did you do it!"

          "I'm tired." Tom said shortly. "I'm going to bed." He stood up and opened the door, "Next time I'll let you fall if it's that big of a problem." He slammed the door.

          Flute pressed herself against the wall and slowed down her breathing. Tom swept past her unknowingly. Harry just missed her foot. Flute sighed with relief. 

          "Eavesdropping isn't very lady like Miss Malfoy." Hermione said with a grin from the kitchen, "What are you doing up this early?"

          Flute walked into the kitchen slowly and dropped herself into a chair, "Did you know my mother?" 

          Hermoine who had been fixing herself a sandwich stopped and set the peanut butter covered knife on the counter. 

          "Did you?" Flute pressed staring fixedly at Hermione's back.

          Hermione turned around slowly and sat across from Flute, "How much has Draco told you?"

          "I don't even know her name." Flute stared at her feet and a tear slid down her cheek, "What was her name?"

          Hermione stood up and walked out of the room, she returned with a picture frame. "Her name was Ginny Weasley." She handed Flute the picture of a smiling laughing Ginny who pushed Draco playfully out of the picture.

          "She's so pretty." Flute whispered.

          Hermione sat back down and nibbled on her fingernails in nervousness.

          "Tell me more about her." Flute said.

          Hermione looked up at her, "I-I can't." She looked away, "Draco should tell you, I mean after all you are his daughter… I shouldn't be doing this… she shouldn't have died!" Hermione shouted angrily. 

          "How did she die?" Flute pressed for more information.

          Hermione leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, "She was murdered, by one of Voldemort's people."

          "Why doesn't father talk about her?" Flute asked her eyes downcast staring at the picture.

          "Well, this is my theory… he loved Ginny more than anything and when she died it almost killed him. He started to convince himself she never existed, or maybe that he didn't love her." Hermione rambled on, "I remember when they brought Talon and you into see him. He was chained to a wall stark raving mad. As soon as he saw your face he screamed."

          "Why?" 

          "You remind him of her, you look just like her minus the fiery red hair." 

          The picture dropped out of Flute's hands and landed on the floor. The glass shattered but Flute had already ran up the stairs and lay sobbing into her pillow.

          Hermione brushed the glass fragments off the picture and followed Flute up the stairs. She sat beside the crying girl and pulled her into a hug, "Do you want this picture?" Flute nodded and shoved the picture into her back pocket. Hermione stayed with her as she cried herself to sleep and by that time it was morning.

          "Is Flute awake?" Tom said flinging open the door. 

          Hermione pushed him out gently, "She's very tired now Tom."

          "Her dad's here and he's very angry!" Kalten said skidding to a stop behind Tom.

          "Draco? Here?!" Hermione ran down the steps.

          Draco spotted her and his eyes lit with an angry fire, "Send your son to kidnap my daughter eh Hermione? Three children aren't enough for you! Have to take the only memory I have of her!"

          "Draco calm down." Hermione said soothingly, "We didn't…"

          "I will NOT calm down!" Draco raged. Harry walked in calmly from the living room.

          "We didn't kidnap Flute Draco and you know it." Harry said sternly, "If we did we would have taken both of them not just Flute."

          "Where is she?" Draco fumed, "I'm taking her home."

          "I'm sorry," Flute said tumbling down the stairs with her bags, "I'm ever so sorry…" she said to Hermione and Harry, "Come on Father."

          "Keep your children away from mine Potter!" Draco yelled at the Boy who Lived. Flute stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Draco in horror.

          "But…" Flute turned her head towards Tom.

          Draco followed her gaze and sneered at the boy. He hoisted a paralyzed Flute over his shoulder and threw Flu Powder onto the flames. "Malfoy Mansion."

          "Bye," Flute whispered. Draco stepped into the living room of his house and set Flute into a chair.

          "How **dare **you disobey me?" Draco said in a dangerously quiet voice.

          Flute stared at the fire in disbelief, "No more Tom." She whispered.

          "What was that child?" Draco asked.

          Flute shifted her gaze into his face, "I have a name!" She shouted.

          "You are not worthy of it." Draco yelled back. "I should have left you with Harry and your little friend."

          "Harry's worth ten times as much as you are Father." Flute spat and the realization of what she just said sunk in. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

          "Get out!" Draco shouted, "GET OUT!"

          "I'm sorry…"

          "Get out before I do something I'll regret." He said raising his hand.

          Flute ran from the room in shock. She pulled the picture and the locket out of her bag. She held the picture over the locket and it shrunk. On one side Tom, on the other her mother.


	14. Stick 'em Up

Harry Potter and the True Muggles

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 14 | Stick 'em Up

          _The room blurred and then faded from sight, she landed in a pile of soft grass. _

_          "Hello there child."_

_          "Who are you?"_

_          The grass faded away and she fell into her bed._

_          "Who are you?"_

_          "I asked first."_

_          The room spun and flung her away with violence._

_          "I asked second."_

_          "Are you my mum?"_

_          "Don't play games with me child." _

_          High white ceilings surrounded the girl on each side._

_          "What do you want from me?"_

_          "Well Aphrael, you're going to have to answer that yourself now aren't you?"_

_          "Who are you? Why can't I see you?"_

_          "You wouldn't want to see me."_

_          "Why not?"_

_          The room changed again. Flute's sleeping face filled the girl's mind._

_          "I'd like to make a proposition for you."_

_          "I'm not interested."_

_          "Why don't you hear the proposition before you decline it?"_

_          "I'm listening."_

_          "You will spy on the girl and then when I give the word you'll kill her."_

_          "What's in it for me?"_

_          "I'll allow you to live, more than I offered your mother."_

_          The girl's eyes narrowed in fury, "Murderer."_

_          "I let you think about it… I'll get back to you in two years. She'll be 11 by then."_

_          The colors swirled chaotically and Aphrael the furrie woke._

          "Aphrael! Aphrael where are you?" Flute said flinging pillows about recklessly. 

          //Over here under the bed miss.//

          //Call me Flute… why the formality all of a sudden.//

          //Pick me up. There's something we need to talk about.//

          "Flute!" Talon said opening the door without knocking.

          //We'll talk later okay?//

          //Alright//

          "What do you want?" Flute said not turning to face him, "Traitor."

          "Stop that Flute!"

          Flute turned around slowly, "Stop what? Pouting? Feeling sad! He took away my best friend Talon!"

          "And you're taking away mine." He shouted at her.

          Flute glared at him, "We aren't friends we're siblings."

          "We used to be friends. Before you left me and went off to the Quidditch Match." Talon turned to leave.

          "Wait," Flute said holding out her hand to stop him. She reached under her mattress and pulled out a crumpled picture, "look at this." She tossed the picture at his feet.

          He stooped to pick it up and froze as his fingers closed around it, "Mum…" 

          Flute nodded. "Hermione gave it to me."

          "Why didn't you show me it before?" Talon accused standing.

          "I had other things on my mind." Flute snatched the picture from his hands; she turned and flounced onto her bed. "Go 'way."

          "Flute it's our 9th birthday," Talon said walking towards the bed, "Will you come out and play later, Father bought us brooms."

          "I will… give me a few minutes to get changed." Flute stood up and wandered towards her closet.

          "Okay Flute," Talon said happily. 

          "Okay Talon," Flute smiled.

          Flute passed by his study carrying her broom over her shoulder, "Come here child." He said his voice strained.

          Flute paused considering her options.

          "It wasn't a question." 

          Flute stalked into the study. 

          Draco held up a scrap of paper, "Who gave you this?"

          Flute leaned closer and realized it was the picture of her mother, "Give it back." She demanded holding out her hand.

          Draco tossed it into the fire. Flute leaped after it but was restrained by Draco.

          "I hate you," she yelled in a fury, "You won't even talk about her!"

          "She didn't exist!" Draco yelled back tears rolling down her face, "I will hear no more of this matter."

          "I hate you I hate you I hate you!!!" She screeched, "Couldn't even let me keep a picture eh? A picture can't hurt you!"

          "What do you know about it? You weren't there! She wasn't there!"

          "Why won't you talk about her?" Flute sobbed, "I don't even know my own mother and it's all your fault!"

          "Don't say that!" Draco protested, "Do you think I wanted her to die?"

          "You couldn't even bear to look at me! Is that why you detest me so father! Is that why you hate me!" 

          "I'm your father, you can't talk to me in that manner!"

          "I have no father," she said spitefully.

          Draco held her shoulders, "Flute…"

          "I hate you! That was all I had left of her!" Flute pushed away from his in vain.

          "Your wrong," Draco said quietly releasing her, "Go to bed."

          Flute turned on her heel and before slamming the door she whispered, "I hate you and I'll hate you forever."

          "Don't make promises you can't keep daughter." Draco said to the closed door.

          Flute ran to her room and buried her face into the pillow. "I hate him! I hate his stinking guts! That putrid, disgusting bastard! I hate I hate I hate HIM!"

          An owl crashed through the window carrying a package. She released him from his burden and pulled the wrapping paper off the gift.

          Another tear slid down Flute's face, "Tom…" It was a picture book album full of her mother smiling at her. There were two of them, one for her and one for Tom.

_Dear Flute and Talon,_

_Mother thought you might like these. I agree with her. Happy birthday you two! In two birthdays we'll get our letters from Hogwarts. Have your dad take you to Diagon Alley on the 16 of August. Meet me in Madame Malkin's._

_Exclusively yours,_

_Thomas Potter_

          //Can we talk now Flute?//

          //About what?//

          //You'll find out when we talk.//__


	15. The Memory of the Trees

Harry Potter and the True Muggles 

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 15 | The Memory of the Trees

          Draco searched frantically for a quill. It was their 10th birthday and he forgot to make a card. Not finding one he ran to Talon's room thinking maybe just maybe the boy had a quill. No luck, the best one he found had the tip broken off and was half-chewed. He practically flew to Flute's room. Opening her desk drawers and slamming them shut he found one in the bottom drawer. Picking it out with reverence he noticed a photo album underneath it.

          "Odd," Draco thought, "I didn't know we had photo album." He opened it slowly fearing what he might find. "Oh my sweet Ginny," Draco said pulling a picture out of the protective covering, "Why did you have to leave me all alone?" 

          "You're not going to burn that are you?" Flute asked quietly pulling the book away from him. Draco shook his head and started to cry, he grabbed her wrist and hugged her fiercely.          "Uh, Dad my ribcage…"

          "Ginny I'm so sorry." Draco said to Flute.

          Flute stared at him horrified, "My name is Flute."

          "Oh, well, that stands to reason," Draco muttered, "seeing as how you're not Ginny."

          "Erm, uh, I never will be," Flute said cautiously. 

          "I want a hug to," a voice said dejectedly from the doorframe. 

          Draco stood up and pushed Flute away, "Talon," Draco left the room and patted Talon on the shoulder, "Malfoy's never show emotion." 

          Talon hugged Draco around the middle, "'love you." Draco shoved Talon away into Flute.

          "No one will hear about this," Draco said in his most evil voice, which didn't have the usual effect since there were tears coursing down his cheeks. He left the room.

          "Well that turned out well." Talon said putting Flute's photo album away. He turned around and saw her crying. "Aw Flute don't cry." Flute held her arms out and sniffled, "You're not going to hit me are you," Flute giggled and shook her head. "Oh, well good." Talon hugged her stiffly. 

          "Why does he have to be so mean?" Flute murmured.

          "When mom died his heart did to," Talon said.

          "That's no excuse," Flute insisted, "We're his children and he barely leaves his study!"

          "What do you want him to do? Be one of those overprotective parents that won't let their children do anything?" Talon asked.

          "No, but a hug every once in a while would be nice," Flute said.

          Talon nodded in agreement, "You can't have everything."

          "I miss Tom," Flute said changing the subject abruptly.

          Talon nodded again, "Maybe he'll send another letter."

          "I don't think he'll risk it," Flute said.

          "I guess you're right." Talon agreed.

          Flute yawned, "Well I'm going to bed. Good night Talon," She pushed him out of the room and closed the door behind him.

          "Well that was friendly." Talon huffed and stalked off to his room. 

          Flute pulled her favorite picture of Ginny out of the photo album and ran off to Draco's room. She found him sitting on the edge of his bed staring at the wall.

          "Uh, Father," Flute took a careful step into the room.

          Draco snapped his head in her direction, "What do you want child?"

          Flute held out the picture, "I thought you might like this."

          "I don't want it," Draco said after a moment.

          "Don't lie to me." Flute accused. Draco looked away, "Fine I'll leave it on your desk and if you don't want it I don't care!" She stared at him for a moment and then ran over and gave him a hug, "'Night daddy."

          "Goodnight." Draco said stiffly. 


	16. Good Souls

Harry Potter and the True Muggles

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 12 | Good Souls

_To the Malfoy Family-_

_          We would like to invite you our family gathering at Christmas. It starts when you get there and ends when you leave. Your presence would be greatly appreciated and no will not be taken as an answer._

_Love,_

_The Weasley Family_

_P.S-The twins will be sent to seek and destroy if you do not attend._

_P.P.S-I've got my eye on you Malfoy, -Harry._

"FATHER!" Flute screamed.

          Draco kicked down the door, "Who died?"

          "No one!" Flute said nonchalantly as this was not an unusual question, "We got an invitation!"

          "To where?" Draco asked.

          Flute jumped around him happily, "To a Christmas party!"

          "WHERE?"

          "At the Burrow!" Flute screamed with joy.

          "No." Draco said without even considering it.

          "But Dad!" Flute protested, "If we don't they're going to send Uncle Fred and George."

          "We're going pack your bags and they aren't your uncles," As if it were all one word.

          "Okay Dad," Flute said happily, "But they are…"

          "Silence child." Draco ordered. 

**Meanwhile at the Burrow**

          "Hurry up," Lily ordered. "They'll be here soon."

          "I don't see why it matters," Tom said slouching against the wall, "It's really not that big of a deal."

          "You're just mad because their father banned you from them," Lily smiled sweetly at him.

          "You're just mad because I'm friends with her and you aren't." Tom sneered.

          "Am not,"

          "Are to,"

          "Am not,"

          "Are to,"

          "Am not,"

          "Are to,"

          "Am not,"

          "Are to,"

          "Am not,"

          "Are…" Draco appeared in the middle of the room just as Tom was about to punch Lily in the eye, "Hey Mr. Malfoy!"

          "Tom!" Flute flung herself at the boy choking him to death.

          "Uh-Flute-I can't breath," Tom gasped.

          Flute released him, "Sorry."

          "Why don't you come over to the house anymore Tom?" Draco inquired.

          "You banned him dad," Flute explained.

          "I have no recollection of this… banning." Draco said.

          Flute scratched her head in confusion, "But you did."

          "I obviously didn't." Draco said.

          "Uh you did Dad," Talon interjected.

          Draco glared at Talon, "Was I addressing you boy? Were you a part of this conversation in anyway?"

          "Putting Draco's selective memory aside," Hermione butted in.

          Draco scanned the room his eye caught Harry's, "Potter."

          "Malfoy," they nodded acknowledging each other's presence. 

          Draco turned back to Hermione, "So Granger how's life treating you?"

          "It's Potter now Draco," Hermione informed him of current events.

          Draco stared her down, "Just answer the question Granger."

          Flute stood confused at the use of last names. "Uncle Ron!" Flute ran across the room and was picked up into a hug.

          "Weasley! Unhand my child," Draco ordered.

          Ron held back the laughter, "She's my niece Draco I'm allowed to hold her." 

          "You have no niece," Draco fumed, "And she's mine so you can't have her so you should therefore unhand her as I previously instructed."

          "Dad, he has a name," Flute whispered.

          "Yes it's Weasley," and with that he turned around towards the buffet and smack into Fred and George.

          "Oh look it's Draco," George pulled Draco into a manly hug.

          "Last time we saw you, you were wearing leather knickers!" Fred exclaimed.

          "What is this foreign," Draco scrunched up his eyes in attempt to pronounce the word, "leath…AR you speak of?"

          "Come on Draco let's get some food on this skinny body of yours," Fred said appreciatively.

          "Yes Weasley Twin # 1," he turned to George, "# 2 that is a good idea."

          George yelped with excitement, "Let's go,"  they pulled Draco over to the buffet.

          "Draco?" 

          "Landrak?"

          "Finally with the first names," Flute said.

          "Talia! And the little child creature." Draco laughed, "I always liked you Talia."

          Landrak jabbed Draco in the stomach playfully, "She's mine."

          The child creature tugged on Draco's sleeve, "My name is Cecilia," she said matter-of-factly as if it were the most important fact in the world.

          "That's nice child. Run and along and play with Flute," Draco said patting her on the head. "So Landrak Talia what have you two been up to?"

          "Sex with Talia, go to work…" Landrak said.

          "Landrak!" Talia protested, Draco and Landrak laughed, "So how's Ginny doing Draco?" Talia covered her mouth immediately realizing her mistake.

          Draco's face went white, "Ginny who?"

          "Oh, uh, I meant… uh, do you like, erm, well you see. It kinda well, there was a flood and… I found a dog, a girl dog! And her name was Ginny remember? You know like the Ginger spice for food? That you eat… I gave her to," Talia spotted Talon, "To him!"

          "That's my son I think I would know if he had a dog," Draco said coldly.

          "Well he looks a lot like you," Talia said nodding her head. Landrak tried extremely hard to suppress his giggling, "So anyway this dog was it was um, well, a dog that. It died and you should try some of this salad, it's really good with these Bertie+Bott's Every Flavor Beans." At this Landrak could no longer suppress his laughter and burst out laughing, Talia glared at him and continued, "So that's what happened, and well…"

          "Oh wait now I remember," Draco said still confused. By now Landrak's face was bright red and he was clutching the buffet to keep standing, "I'll be over here if you remember anything else about Ginger." Draco smiled and turned around running into Mrs. Weasley who immediately clasped the pale man's hands in a motherly fashion. 

          "Oh Draco we haven't seen you and the children in so long. You stopped coming by." Mrs. Weasley fussed over him.

          "Do I know you?" Draco asked freeing his hand. 

          "I'm your mother in law dearest." Mrs. Weasley said laughing.

          "I've never been so insulted in my life." Draco spun on his heel and knocked Harry over, "Watch where I am going Potter!"

          "Can it Malfoy." Harry glared back at him.

          Draco squinted at him, "Trust the son of a mudblood to ruin the day." Draco whispered.

          "What did you say?" Harry said clenching his fists.

          Draco smirked, "You heard me Potter, or has fucking a mudblood ruined your natural instincts."

          "At least I still have my sanity," Harry spat.

          Draco's eyes narrowed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

          "I don't let the death of a loved one ruin me." Harry stared at him daring him to come up with a better insult. 

          "Harry dear the turkey's getting cold," Hermione said coming up behind Draco.

          "Are you so sure of that Potter?" Draco asked calmly. Harry nodded smiling at him. "Shall we find out?" Draco reached back and grabbed Hermione's wrist. He pulled her around in front of him and placed his wand next to her forehead, "It only takes two words." Harry looked at him shocked. Draco released her and pushed her into him. "Children! We are leaving, now!"

          "But daddy…" Flute protested. Draco grabbed her wrist and picked up Talon by the waist. 

          "Hope to see you at the house soon, Tom." Draco said before disappearing with his children. 


	17. Welcome to the Jungle

Harry Potter and the True Muggles

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 17 | Welcome to the Jungle

          "Where are you going Flute?" Talon asked suspiciously. Flute pulled down the container of Floo Powder and smirked at him.

          "I need to talk to Hermione." Flute smiled at him and tossed the Floo Powder onto the fire, "The Potters."

          "Oh for posterity's sake." Talon sighed and followed her.

**The Potter Residence**

          "Hello Flute," Hermione said dusting the girl off, "What brings you here so late?"

          "I want to know about my father, and why your Tom's dad hates him," Flute declared. Talon tumbled out of the fireplace, "Oh there you are dear brother."

          "Well Flute if you want to know so badly I will tell you," Hermione smiled at her, "You get more and more like your mother everyday," a sad look crossed her face, "Go fetch Tom he's been pestering me for this story a long time. I'll dust your brother off."

          Flute ran up the stairs and knocked on Tom's door before bursting in a pulling the sheets off his bed. 

          "Ah! Who? What's there?" Tom said tumbling out of bed. 

          Flute giggled, "Snitch boxers?" She raised one eyebrow. "They're so cute Thomas," She collapsed on the floor in a heap of giggles.

          "What do you want?" Tom asked wrapping the bed sheets around himself like a toga. 

          "Hermione's going to tell us about the whole Draco hates Harry thing!" Flute exclaimed, "Get dressed! Here I'll help you!"

          "No that's alright I can take care of myself." Tom shut himself in his closet, "Could you leave so I can get dressed?"

          Flute giggled and left.

          "Is he coming?" Hermione asked.

          Flute collapsed on the couch in more giggles.

          Hermione smiled at her, "The snitch boxers I suppose."

          Flute nodded.

          "Alright I'm here let's get on with it," Tom sat next to Talon on the couch who had fallen asleep.

          "Well Harry and your father come from two opposing bloodlines. They really never could have been friends even if they tried. Your father is a very proud man and in his first year he offered Harry his friendship. The highest honor a Malfoy can bestow on a person. Well Harry declined and not only that but for a Weasley and a 'mudblood.'"

          Flute had a thoughtful look on her face, "You and Ron?"

          Hermione nodded, "In fact if not for your mother Draco probably would have married Pansy Parkinson and become a Death Eater. Ginny and Draco started dating in her fourth year and in her fifth Ron found out. Now if anyone hates Draco more than Harry it's Ron…"

**Three Hours Later**

          ****

"And then he called me a mudblood and I hit him and Ron cursed him but it backfired…" Hermione looked up, "Hey their asleep, that's not very friendly."

          "Granger!" Draco said stepping out of the fireplace, "Is this some kind of compulsion for you? Is it some ritualistic fascination with my children? Boring them to death with stories about the Boy who got Lucky?"

          "Hello Draco," Hermione said calmly.

          Draco scooped up Flute and Talon, "I buy them perfectly good beds. Top of the line and they insist on sleeping on your couch!" Draco strolled into the fireplace after throwing Floo Powder onto the fire, "Malfoy Mansion!"


	18. Björk

Harry Potter and the True Muggles

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 18 | Bjork

          //Alright now I suppose you have all been approached by Nemesis.//

          //Yes Azash we have.//

          //I said no to her, but it should be a group choice.//

          //Where are Dweia, Bheid, and Arya?//

          //I don't know Ulath… I don't know…//

          //Azash do you think it has begun?//

          //I hope not.//

          "Eh, Talon," Tom said throwing a pillow at the boy, "wake up ya kak!"

          "What day is it?" Talon said groggily.

          Tom jumped up, "I'm not sure. I think it's our birthday… I wouldn't bet on it though."

          "Are you two drunk?" Flute asked from the doorway.

          Tom strolled over to her, "No," he yawned in her face, "just extremely tired."

          "Boys!" Flute said flinging her arms up in exasperation.

          Talon fell out of bed and stood up slowly, "What brings you to my room sister?"

          "I was going to ask you if you wanted to read these letters that came in the mail for you." Flute smiled at them, "They're from Hogwarts."

          "Really?!" Talon said running over and tripping.

          Flute laughed at him, "No they won't come till tomorrow…"

          "But don't they come on your 11th birthday?" Tom asked.

          "Yes," Flute replied, "And that would be tommorow."

          "Oh, yes I remember now." Talon said falling down, "We stayed up all night so that we could get the letters… we must have gotten the date wrong.

          Flute's jaw dropped down and she walked away muttering. 

          FLute had found the muggle CD player in her attic. She placed a random CD labeled 'Ginny's Mix' into the round circle disk holder and pushed play. Then wearing her flannel pajamas since it was getting still early she started to dance.

"If you ever get close to a human and human behavior." The muggle singers voice was enchanting. It sent chills down Flute's spine. She sang along and spun around in circles. Ginny danced about wildly, with furniture moving out of her way to avoid being tripped on. One of the rugs didn't move fast enough and she tripped. Her hands flung up to protect her face and she let out a little cry of surprise. Then she felt strong hands catch her.

"Stupid rug." She heard the person mutter. She twisted in his grip. The voice sounded familiar. Standing she faced Thomas Potter.

          Draco raised his wand and pointed it at the CD player. It exploded into bits and pieces sending Flute and Talon across the room at his feet. Draco held his daughter's chin, 

"Never play that song."


	19. Cats on Mars

Harry Potter and the True Muggles

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 19 | Cats on Mars

          "Nemesis, how nice of you to visit?" Mr. Delmont said, "Please take a seat."

          "Can it Voldemort," the person said, "I'm not here to correct your manners."

          Voldemort leaned back shock written all over his face, "May I remind you who the brains of this operation…"

          "May I remind you how much you enjoy living?" Nemesis said in a quiet, threatening voice.

          Voldemort bowed his head in submission, "Yes master, please forgive me."

          "Not acceptable," Nemesis said, Voldemort flinched back, "but it'll have to do for now." Voldemort sighed in relief. "What did you call me here for?"

          "There's a problem."

          Nemesis's eyes narrowed in rage, "What sort of problem?"

          "A muggle woman came forward about her child," Voldemort said.

          Nemesis laughed, "A muggle? You're worried about a muggle, did you kill it?"

          "Yes."

          Nemesis stood up and went to leave.

          "Where are you going?" Voldemort asked startled.

          Nemesis turned back, "I've taken care of everything, you just have to take care of your part and keep them out of the way. I'll take care of the muggles and you the wizards."

          "You should get a better codename," Voldemort said quietly.

          Nemesis smiled and jumped over his chair. Grabbing Voldemort's wand and shouting, "Crucio," Nemesis walked calmly back to the door.

          "Never tell me what to do."

          "Are you ready yet?!" Talon yelled banging on door.

          "I'll never give up!" Flute yelled back.

          Talon kicked the door down (JUST LIKE DADDY), "Come on Flute it's August 16!"

          "Do you think I don't know that?" Flute yelled back.

          She was fighting with her sheets.

          "What are you doing?" Talon said staring at her. She squirmed on the floor like a fish out of water completely tangled in the sheets with no hope of winning.

          "DIE!" She yelled ripping the sheets from her ankles but getting them tangled on her wrists. She flailed around and knocked a lamp off my desk.

**Trephinia enters in a rage**

"Who did this?" Trephinia asked holding the broken lamp. "Who did this? I demand to know WHO did this?"

          Flute knocked another lamp off MY desk.

          "You kill my love," Trephinia said in her BEST Buttercup impression.

          Flute turned around and glared at her, "You could help you know! Instead of being so quotey!"

          "What is it?" Talon asked poking Trephinia.

          Trephinia shooed him away, "I'm the writer here!" she turned back to Flute, "You do what I say when I say it or I'll tell them your secret!"

          Flute and Talon go white, "I would not says such things if I were you!" Talon screamed.

          Trephinia squealed in fear, realizing that Talon Malfoy had just quoted Prince Humperdink, as she ran off stage screaming the words to A Charming Spell.

**Trephinia exits**

          Talon and Flute looked at each other.

          "Well that was interesting," Tom said, who had (surprise, surprise) the whole time, "so what's the big secret?"


	20. You Know You Want It

Harry Potter and the True Muggles

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 20 | You Know You Want It

Human Behavior: Right now I am sitting in a lawn chair in the middle of my computer room, in 90º weather with a winter blanket wrapped around my waist, forcing Lisa to type for me. Am I dedicated or what? (She's not! –Lisa) Now I know that most of you are like 'Ginny's dead!'  Well, yes she is and she's not coming back, so I don't know what to tell you and you'll just have to get over it. I know there was more I wanted to say and now I forget, oh and, Lisa is typing so you should thank her and without her it wouldn't be possible. (Yea! –Lisa) 

**Mellow Yellow**: If any of you think that J.K Rowlings actually wrote this then you are high and a CENSORED!  Draco is awesome and sexy, so is Tom even though he's 11, but oh well for me he's 15, and Talon is been loaned to Night Spirit for the next 5 centuries. You could probably have Kalten if you really asked nicely. Lisa is so cool and I would have thanked her here but it would take up too much space and …

At this point she just keeps talking so I'll just put in my $.02. I am so cool. Sarah is so cool. Night Spirit is cool. Sarah is threatening me and being a fruit so I have to go.

**That's Right Snake**: **Sarah stole the keyboard because this has to come from the heart. (What heart? –Lisa) ******

**NIGHT SPIRIT IS SEXY!**

-This should be be font size 72 and red color… but it most likely won't be and I'll laugh if it is.


End file.
